All I Want For Christmas
by amessoffand0ms
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Zoe and Max still have feelings for each other. With the help of a song, the odd glass of wine, and some mistletoe, can they tell each other how they really feel?


All I Want For Christmas

It was Christmas Eve, and Zoe and Max Walker were sat in the pub after a long shift.

Zoe was spending Christmas by herself- on Boxing Day she was starting a shift at 7 so she wasn't planning on getting too drunk.

Max was spending Christmas with Robyn and Greta. He wasn't particularly looking forward to it- after he'd proposed to Zoe one of the things he'd been looking forward to in married life was spending Christmas with her.

But now, things were different, of course. The night before they got married, things had changed forever and couldn't be healed.

Zoe looked up from the glass of wine that she was nursing over to her husband, who was sitting with Robyn and Lofty.

In all honesty, in their heart of hearts, the couple wanted to spend Christmas together, as the happy couple they were meant to be.

Max noticed Zoe looking at him, she blushed and looked away. He grinned and cast his eyes over the doorways of the pub- maybe, just maybe, he'd get her under the mistletoe and he'd get to explain how he felt- how much he still loved her, how much she meant to him.

Zoe finished her wine and got up to order another. Max saw his chance and took it.

"What d'you want? I'll get it." The porter said to the consultant.

"Um... Red wine?" she mumbled, blushing again. The conversation between them reminded her of another conversation that they'd had- over a year ago.

"Any plans for tomorrow?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Not really. You?"

"I'm spending it with Mum and Robyn." He answered, then ordered a beer for himself and red wine for Zoe.

"Good luck with that, I hope that they don't talk you to death." His wife chuckled.

"Thank you." He smiled as the barman handed him their drinks. "Shall we sit?"

"Um, okay." Zoe said- she hadn't anticipated this.

They sat by the window- the window where Max had asked his wife for a divorce- but somehow, they'd never got round to it.

Max noticed something with a gasp- Zoe was wearing her wedding ring again.

"What's the matter?" Zoe asked, concerned.

"Nothing, it's okay." Max's mind was reeling- he thought that Zoe had moved on- not quite, it seemed.

It was the Hope & Anchor's Christmas karaoke. Currently, Rita and Robyn were belting out "Last Christmas."

"So, er..." The female was at loss what to say next. "How was your shift?"

The pair made small talk, chatting about difficult patients and tricky relatives. Zoe found herself flirting with Max- perhaps she'd had a bit too much wine, or perhaps she was simply enjoying his company without the awkwardness that had settled between them in the last few months.

Max noticed some mistletoe hanging above the pub door. He was still hopelessly in love with Zoe and wanted to forget the past- and he was almost certain that she felt the same.

"Er, I'm going for a cigarette, you coming?" The porter enquired.

"Mm-hm..." Zoe downed the rest of her wine and got up to follow him, stumbling slightly.

"Come here." Max chuckled, offering her his arm. "Someone's had a bit too much..."

"Look!" Zoe pointed at the mistletoe. "You're meant to do something under that thing aren't you... With someone... Oh God, I sound very rude... I know!" She grinned, realisation dawning.

"Hmm?" Max asked.

"You're supposed to show people how you really feel." Zoe explained, and with that she kissed him with all her might.

He kissed her back, to the surprise, shock, and the odd cheer from the rest of the staff.

As they broke apart, "All I Want For Christmas Is You" began to play.

"That song is very true." Zoe said softly- she'd sobered up considerably. "All I want for Christmas, more than anything, is you back."

"Zoe... I feel the same." Max admitted. "I love you, I don't care about the past anymore."

"I love you too." She smiled, and kissed him again.

The next morning...

Zoe awoke with a monster hangover.

"Oh..." She said, sitting up and remembering what had happened the previous night. "Shit, shit, shit."

"Language!"

"Huh?" Zoe asked- She realised that Max was still there.

"I know how you must be feeling, here you are. Merry Christmas, by the way." Max entered the room, a plate of toast wobbling on one arm and a drink and some paracetamol in the other.

"Max, I..." Zoe was in shock.

"I meant what I said last night, it wasn't the drink talking. I still love you, and I want to forget about the past."

"Ditto." Zoe breathed as Max sat down next to her. "Considering what happened last time I got very drunk, I can't quite believe that this is happening."

"That was a mistake, Zoe." He took her hand.

"I know... Oh Max." Zoe started to cry, tears of happiness and total disbelief falling from her eyes.

"Come here." He pulled her close. "Mrs Walker."

She smiled at the title he gave her. "Yes, Mr Walker?"

"Let's make a fresh start. Maybe move away? Go on holiday? I don't care, as long as I'm with you."

"That sounds amazing- I'd like that. I love you so much. Merry Christmas Max."

"I love you too." He responded, kissing her. "Merry Christmas Zoe."


End file.
